bitchshowfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Bitch Show episodes
Series Overview Episodes Season 1 (2018) # The World Has Sex # Isucc Wants Loud House GTS # RJ Dies # TKO Shoots Up A School # Lucas Gets Arrested # Mitchy Fails To Leak Dick # Logan Bray Shoots Up School # It's Harvest Time # BronyMult Snaps # Ten Times The Nigga # Doug Owens Goes To Jail # Lucas Sings A Song # Giantess Ninja Cockblock # Nigga Songs and Cockblocks # Girugamesh Johnson Weebs # Willow Fucking Dies # Unikitty Fails To Uncensor Cockblock # Penis Sword Spies on Flower # Isaac Gets AIDS # Isaac Destroys Blockbuster # Cuntside with Darren # So It Has Come To This # Lucas Snaps # Lucoa # Isaac Gets Sweep Sweep Sweep # Duncan's Big Movie Season 2 (2018) # Krystal # I WANT MY VIDEO # Isaac Gets Arrested # Isaac and Rhett Get Rekt # KrazyKream and Fox # Marvin Gets Fired # Mitchy Fails To Show His Dick to National TV # Lucas Fails To Fuck Fifi and Gets Murdered by Greg Berlanti # Sky Media Fails To Solve Spam # Isaac Fails To Destroy Cannon HQ and Fuck Fox McCloud # DLE's Dirty Secret # Clarence Is Over # BronyMult Fails To Destroy The Retsuko Picture Company and Attempts To Fuck Amethyst # Isaac fails to get people to not hack into his social media Season 3 (2018) # Clarence Kills Daniel Tiger # They're All The Same # Isaac Attempts To Rape Goldina # Trade Show Gone Wrong # It's LIT(ten) # Mitchy Gets Hacked # Lucas Records Duncan and Goldina # Isaac's Dick Explodes # Lenny Attacked # Isaac Fails To Solve Spam Season 4 (2018) # Isaac Gets His Pussy Doxxed # Goldina Makes Mitchy's Dick Fall Off # DLE Gets His Discord Hacked # This Is The End For Lucas # The Bitch Show 4th of July # Isaac Fails To Destroy Cannon For The 2nd Time # Lucas Attempts To Rape Goldina and Goes To Hell # RJ Rapes Flower and Gets Sent To Hell # Duncan Adopts A Unikitty # The Day Isaac Finally Leaves The Internet, This Time Forever # Lenny vs. Fiona # IsaacMedia Gets Bought Out and Folded # Lucas Gets Fucked In Jail # Lenny Becomes eOne # Not Quite What You Think # Fifi Attempts To Fuck Garrett # IsaacMedia Spams Porn Into Blu's Server and Blu Calls FBI Season 5: Bitch Show V (2018) # Doug Owens Records Garrett and Krystal's Sex Tape and Gets Arrested # Garrett Babysits Cream # Mitchy Gets Raped In Jail # Isaac Gets Kicked Out of School # DLE's Worst Day Ever Season 6: Bitch Show: Diamond Is Breakable (2018) # Isaac Does a Fortnite Dance and Gets Killed # Isaac Tries To Rape Lightbulb But Fails Miserably # DLE Attempts To Take Over The Hamida Mansouri Company # Emoticon Rules from The Toxic Fandoms Wiki Makes Gay Ass Ugly Normie Article and Gets Vandalized by TRC # DLE vs. The Shockmaster # Lucas Gets Bashed On # This Is The End For Doug # Samuel Meets Fiona # MUGEN Gets Triggered # Lolman Gets Terminated # Lolman Gets Fucked In Prison # Isaac Attempts To Break Into ZMC Season 7: Bitch Show: Cockblock Crusaders (2018) # Isaac Attempts To Show His Dick To Fiona But Fails # Unikitty vs. Coach McGuirk # The Legend of Kyle # Almir Fails To Solve Doxxing # DLE Plays Doki Doki Literature Club and Gets Killed By The Thicc Yoshi # Isaac and DLE Sneak Into O3V Television To Make O3V Air Some of Isaac's Dinoporn # Mitchy Plays Fortnite # A Few Seasons Later... # Mitchy and Goldina In A Flood # Lucas Goes To The Movies and Gets Sent To Hell # Both Are Wrong, Both Are Niggas # Lucas Shoots His Teacher's Head Off # DLE Becomes A Furry Season 8: Bitch Show: A Cockblock To The Past (2018) # Rhett Gets Rekt # Mitchy Does A Cringy Fortnite Dance and Gets Killed # Duncan and His Unikitty 2 # 100 # Isaac Attempts To Destroy Blockbuster Again But Fails # Unikitty's Had Enough # The 2nd Trade Show Gone Wrong (Nearly) # Isaac Gets Framed # Samuel O'Grady vs. The Shockmaster # Dead Meat # Isaac Gets Banned From Target # Isaac Tries To Run Pizza Hut Out of Business Season 9: Bitch Show: Forever (2018) # Isaac Gets Scammed # Mitchy Attempts To Show His Dick In Public # Seth and His Pet Litten # Reboot # Isaac Gets Banned From The Cinema # The Sweeper Commercial # Mitchy Comes Back and Gets Exposed # Return of The Giantess Ninja # Rhett Gets Rekt Till The End # The Last Stand For Lucas (Original proposed Series Finale until revival) Season 10: Bitch Show: Ultimate (2018) # Isucc Wants Genital Pics # DLE Plays Fortnite # KK's Basics (Part 1) - KrazyKream's Basics in Education and Learning # Still The Same Old Story # Lucas Returns From The Dead # KK's Basics (Part 2) - KrazyKream's Basics Field Trip - Camping # DLE The Gullible S.O.B. # Isaac Challenges A God # Lucas and DLE vs. FBP # Isaac Attempts To Get Target Bankrupt # A Story of Advanced Autism # Isaac Anthony and Samuel O'Grady vs. Troy Industries # Another Story of Advanced Autism # DLE's Worst Birthday Ever # Isaac Joins ISIS # Super Smash Bros. Malay # Isaac Escapes From Jail Season 11: Bitch Show: Digital Grade (2018) # Isaac The Stupid Gullible Bitch # Meet My Dick! # Double Crossed # Busted # Lucas Gets Scammed # Isaac Goes To The Movies # Isaac's Revenge # Isaac Makes A Porno With Unikitty # Brony vs. Brony # DLE The Liar # Lolman vs. The Thrift Store Season 12: Bitch Show: Number One (2018) # There He Is, Back Again # Isaac and Lucas: Fuckbuddies # Triggering 101 # Thanos Car # P9P9P vs... # BronyMult at Walmart # I Dunno, Something To Do With Isaac # Lucas Gets Exposed # How Dumb Can DLE Be? # Isaac Dies # Isabelle's Finest Hour # Campfire Stories # Isaac Attempts To Buy A Dinoporn DVD # Splat Tim Does It # Duncan Is Not Very Smart With His Waifu Choices # The Editor Is Bored # Splat Tim 2: He's Back! Season 13 (2018) # Lucas Goes To Hunteria # DLE Gets Rekt Bonus episodes Season 1 5.2. Lucas The Gay Homofag Movie adaptation Bitch Movie: Bigger, Longer, and Uncockblocked Category:Episodes